My Fallen Angel
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After ending their talks with a huge fight, America wonders why he just can't get along with England. As he wonders, he thinks on how he could fix their relationship at all; his "prayers" are answered when the Britannia Angel comes to help him see what he needs to do in order to turn England into a friend. But, is America up for the challenge? Or will it end horribly? USUK
1. Chapter 1: Proto

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1 (Proto)

Another day, another fight continued on with Britain for the eighth time this week, and it was only Thursday. America ditched the Brit at the last meeting after saying some hateful things, things England didn't want to fight back about. And so, America returned home to Tonny and video games, regretting the fight he had started.

He wished him and England could just get along, be good friends. But every time, one of them screwed it up, they were both to blame and they could never get past each fight, it only led to another. He didn't understand the Brit, he didn't get why he couldn't just agree with the _Hero_ and move on, forget the past and just get over it; there was nothing he could do.

He sat in his dark room with Tonny playing the most recent game he had bought, _Alien Invader six_, which Tonny got mad at because all the aliens did were blow people's head off. America only laughed at it though, not the blowing off heads part, but the whole concept of the game, he kept dying half the time in the game too; only because Tonny distracted him though. His game time was cut short however.

The game was interrupted by a huge crashing sound outside, which America automatically jumped up at. "Tonny! If it's your parents again, I'm gonna be really pissed they didn't call first!" America glared at the alien, who just shrugged a bit. America sighed and dropped the controller on the couch. "I'll go say hi I guess." He said walking out, he was so used to Tonny's parents or friends dropping by that he didn't expect it to be anything else. (It's so sad when you just know an alien space ship is in your back yard…)

America grabbed a flash light and headed toward the back. He looked outside; strange, usually there would be flashing lights or sounds or something, but there was nothing there. America blinked a bit and turned on his flash light, then walked out more. "Helloooo?" He called out, still silent. He started shivering a bit, thinking this was more like a horror movie than anything. He shook a bit as he walked out further, deciding to be the hero than run back into the house. When he saw the real object there, he wished he went back in the house.

"E-England?" He stuttered. He looked over a few bushes to see the Brit. England laid on the ground, unconscious and covered in dirt. The strange part was, he was in a Angel costume. The blank toga-like clothing, the sandals, the pure white wings, what he would turn into if he was drunk off his ass, which America assumed. "England! What the hell! ? How did you get back here! ?" He shut his mouth when he realized the Brit really was unconscious.

America quickly jumped through the bushes and got to the Brit. "England? Dude, wake up!" He shook the Brit. After a few minutes of nothing happening, America panicked. He picked England up like a child and carried him into the house. "Tonny! Get me a bucket of water and a cloth!" He called when he noticed the Brit was actually bleeding in a few places, especially his head. He brought England into his own bedroom, which he never did for anyone, and laid the Brit on the bed, trying to avoid getting feathers from the Brit's wings in his mouth. Tonny brought in the bucket and the cloth the American asked for and placed it on the floor, then ranted a "f*cking Limey" before walking out.

America dipped the cloth into the bucket and wetted it. He then placed in on the Brit's cuts, gently cleaning them as the Brit's eyes twitched a bit. America couldn't help but wonder, _why the hell was England here_? More importantly, _why was he dressed like this_? He really wanted to know, but he guessed he would just let England tell him when he woke up. Sadly, that was not the case.

England's eyes flew open and he jumped back as America jumped back the other why with the surprise. "E-England! A-Are you okay?"

"England?" He asked. "I'm not England." America blinked and got a stupid face.

"Haha! Good one Iggy!" He laughed. "You can't fool me with the eyebrows, and the cardboard wings! Hahaha!" England sat there and blinked.

"Please do not mock my eyebrows." England said. "And I am not this so called Iggy, nor are these wings cardboard."

"Hahaha! Yeah! Right!" America kept laughing. "And I'm the Queen of England! Hahaha!" England sighed with that. He stretched a bit and his wings spread out more, reaching much longer than cardboard ever would, and waved them a bit. America immediately shut up and stared widely at the boy.

"W-What? T-Those are real?…" he asked. England nodded. "What the heck are you! ?"

"An angel." He said. "My name is Britannia Angel. I'm here to help you."

OOOOOOThank you~

So a new story~ Just a little proto for now~

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they are from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Help me? Help me with what?" America asked. Britannia relaxed a bit and let his wings get smaller again.

"Well. I can't tell you." Britannia said. "All I can say is that I'm here to help you answer your own prayers." America got a stupid look.

"….What?…" He asked stupidly. Britannia sighed.

"What you've been wishing for, I'm here to help it come true."

"….What?"

"….I'm here to help you! Plain and simple!"

"Okay! Okay!" America put his hands up like a surrender. "You sure your not England? You certainly seem like it."

"I'm not England…" He said. America jumped off the bed he was sitting on and walked away. "W-Where are you going?"

"Just stay there. I'm checking something." America said. He walked into the study room where he left his iPhone to charge and grabbed the phone. He scrolled down the list to the label _England (Limey), _figured he make sure England wasn't just going crazy. He speed dialed the number and waited for an answer, which he didn't get. He pouted, hung up, and redialed, still no answer. He called again, usually if he kept calling England would get mad and pick up with a very mean hello. He called again, and again, and again, until the next call went straight to voice mail, meaning the phone was turned off or he ignored the call. But that meant that England had his phone…

America peeked back in the room, Britannia sat on the bed still looking around, and then stood outside the room. America figured out if this so called "Britannia" had England's phone, he was the Brit. America walked in with his iPhone in hand and showed the angel. "You know what this is?" He tossed it to the angel who just managed to catch it. Britannia looked at it, turned it over, poked the screen and started up a game.

"W-What kind of black magic is this! ?" He asked and dropped the phone on the bed.

"That's exactly what England said when he first got a phone…" America noted and took the phone back. "But En-I mean Britannia, if I press this button, it will call England." America said pressing the call button. "And it will ring." Britannia sat there confused as America stood proudly, thinking he was onto something. But as the phone rang on America's side, the room stayed silent. After voicemail went off, America hung up and put the phone away in embarrassment.

"I don't understand. What just happened?" Britannia said.

"W-Where's your phone?"

"The black magic device? I don't have one."

"B-But you…You're not…" America was confused now. "You're not England!" He pointed. Britannia blinked and nodded.

"Yes I'm well aware…"

"Then like WTF, what's going on, this is messed up shiz right here!" America ranted. "Mehhhhh!" He gave up and plopped on the bed. Britannia sat there next to him for a moment before poking his face, which made America glare at him. "Okay. So what are you going to help me with huh?"

"You're true feelings." Britannia said.

"You sound like something from one of those Animes!" America sat up and ranted. "Where the fairies and angels and stuff come down and are like 'I'm gonna unlock your true self! Tehe~'" America made a girly face with the laugh and fell back down on the bed.

"…I'm going to ignore that…" Britannia said. "And I'm not like that."

"Yeah yeah. So what are my _true feelings _away?"

"I can't tell you. You have to figure that out yourself."

"Then you're no help to me!"

"I'm plenty of help if you open up."

"You're like the anime fairy…"

"I'm not a fairy!" Britannia yelled. America turned up-side-down and hung off the side of the bed with a bit of a depressing look.

"I don't get it." He said, Britannia looked at him. "I don't have any true feelings, not that I could think of anyway…" He was serious now. Britannia sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're not aware of them, not completely." He said. "You've experienced them once before but you hid them away."

"Can you give me a hint of what kind of feelings these are! ?" America stared at him. Britannia sat there thinking whether he should tell him or not.

"Amare." He said. America popped up.

"Are you speaking Latin! ?"

"Yes I am." Britannia said. "Figure it out now." America took out his phone.

"Can you repeat the word?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna google translate."

"Don't! You're suppose to figure it out by yourself!"

"But I don't know Latin! I can't figure that out."

"My god….Just…Think…." Britannia said, now he wished he never came, this American was a moron!

America listened though. He lifted himself up and sat there on the bed, thinking more about it. "Feelings…. I don't get it…" He kept thinking. What kind of feelings could these possibly be? After all, it seemed like nations had their feelings limited, they never understood them.

"It is something you don't fully understand." Britannia said. "And it's towards a certain someone."

"Oh! I get it!" America smiled, Britannia looked at him. "Hatred! Cause I hate Russia!"

"NO!" Britannia wanted to smack him. "If anything, it's the complete opposite!" America blinked.

"Y-You mean love?" he asked, Britannia nodded. "B-But like…the only people I could possibly love is my little brother and my cat."

"That's why I'm here now." Britannia said. "I'll help you figure out who you really love, and how to get along with that person."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I do not own any characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from

So next chap will be when things start happening blahhhh


End file.
